Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an established technology that has been deployed in animal identification applications for nearly three decades. While initially promoted as a lost animal retrieval means, RFID has more recently been promoted as a means of identification associated with animal health insurance products. More recent advances in microchip technology have resulted in the inclusion of physiological sensors, such as a temperature sensor, in the transponder. Typical of such a device is the Destron BioThermo® transponder, manufactured by Destron-Fearing Corporation of Eagan, Minn.